New Arrival at Kong Studios
by laskelleta
Summary: What can I say? Murdoc is being his miserable old self, but will that change when a new girl arrives? And what if she's religious too? Horrible Summery, I'm new to this. This is my first fic. No foul mouth Murdoc. Leave that to your imagination. Murdoc/OC
1. Prologue

"What is this?" 2D and Russell flinched when they heard Murdoc's yell. They continued to eat their breakfast and pretended that they hadn't heard anything. It became impossible to ignore though, when the inappropriately dressed Murdoc Niccals stormed into the kitchen of Kong Studios with a flier in his hands.

Russell stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He decided to leave the explaining to the poor singer. Murdoc and 2D watched him leave and then faced each other.

"What is this?" The bassist asked again. 2D kept eating his cereal, his eyes averted from the distasteful voice that smelled of alcohol. Murdoc leaned forward on the table, one hand on the back of Russell's chair.

"It's a flier." 2D said. "We need more money, and we have that one extra room by the garage…so we're renting it out." 2D left his cereal and ran out of the kitchen to escape whatever Murdoc might do to him.

2D forgot about Murdoc's confrontation for a while. It wasn't until he opened the door to the hall from his room, and Murdoc stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, that 2D remembered.

"The room will be rented out under my conditions." He said. 2D was surprised that Murdoc was allowing this at all!

"Such as?" 2D inquired.

"It has to be rented out to a single girl, and she'd better be pretty."


	2. The Only Flaw

Gabriella knocked on the door to the strange house in front of her. The rain pattered down not too hard, but not too gently. Her hair was tugged down by the rain. She set her suitcases down for a second to look at the flier again. Yep, she was at the right address. When nobody answered the door, she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Hello? I'm here about the room you're renting out!" Still no answer. Feeling she had no other choice, Gabriella picked her suitcases up, and opened the door. Finding it unlocked, she stepped inside.

Gabriella was twenty five years old. She had flat, light blonde hair that curved out at the ends, and she had beautiful blue eyes. She was a modestly dressed girl, in a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. She wore a cross on her neck, and a scapular underneath it. Now that she had enough money, she decided to leave her hometown and get a place of her own. But she didn't have a job. All the money she had was what she had stashed over the years. Because of this, she didn't have enough for a place of her own, exactly, but she had enough for an apartment, or something that included a roommate of some sort. And lucky for her, she had come across a flier advertising a cheap room at a place called Kong Studios.

Gabriella made her way down a long, dark hallway. She felt a bit frightened. She had never seen a place like this before. It was a while and a series of turning corners before she actually reached something that resembled a room.

It was a kitchen…sort of. Well it was, but it was messy.

"Hello?" Gabriella tried again. This time she was met by another voice.

"Hello." It was quiet. It sounded like a child.

"Who's there?" Gabriella asked.

"Me." Came the reply. Gabriella thought for a moment. This place was very strange.

"Who's me?" there was a silence. "Why don't you come out so I can see you?" She asked. She was met by a young girl with black hair, and a yellow kimono. She had on a helmet and big, bulky headphones over it. The little girl had her hands behind her back in a shy manner, and she kept her eyes focused on the floor. "What's your name?"

"Noodle…"

"Noodle huh? That's a cute name." The little girl smiled after receiving the compliment. "Listen Noodle, do you know anything about the room for rent?" Noodle's expression brightened.

"You're going to rent the room?" She squealed.

"Yes, I guess I am." Gabriella smiled. Noodle ran out of sight for just a moment and returned with a confused 2D. Gabriella extended her hand for him.

"I'm Gabriella." 2D took her hand, giving it a quick but friendly shake.

"2D," He said in reply. Gabriella held up the flier that 2D had posted. Finally, understanding, he nodded. "Oh, you're here for the room. Perfect!"

Just then, Russell entered the room. He lumbered past Gabriella and headed for a cabinet that held something resembling cereal.

"Russell," Noodle walked up to him from behind, tugging his shirt. The drummer turned around and looked at the little guitarist. He smiled, and picked her up, and set her on his shoulder. "Russell," she said again. "The new girl is here!" Russell turned around and saw Gabriella. He said nothing, but smiling, he held out his hand, which she shook.

"I like the place." She said. She studied the room about her, and the people in it. She didn't know she'd have more than one roommate, though it didn't bother her that there were three. (It's the fourth one that might be a problem.)

"You're wet Gabriella-san!" Noodle finally noticed. She ran off to find some towels.

"D," Russell finally said. "Show her her room." 2D was about to show her the way, when an obvious stink swept through the air. 2D froze at the figure in the doorway. Russell crossed his arms disapprovingly. Gabriella squinted to see the silhouette before her better. Noodle returned with some nice warm towels, and upon seeing who was in front of her, she dropped them.

There stood Murdoc Niccals, stinking of alcohol and sweat. He had in his mouth, a cigarette, and _on _his mouth, a disgusting snarl. But upon seeing Gabriella, his snarl turned into a gut wrenching grin.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? You're a pretty one, eh?" Murdoc moved closer to inspect her. He put a thumb and a finger on her chin, to which she pulled away. "Not very sweet are ya'?" He chuckled. He turned to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and left.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked, horrified. Russell merely shook his head. No longer frozen, 2D spoke.

"That's Murdoc Niccals. He's the bassist of our band."

"You guys are a band?"

"Yeah." Russell muttered.

"You didn't know that?" Noodle asked, surprised. Gabriella only shook her head.

"So what's his problem?" She inquired. Noodle handed her the towels, still fluffy despite having been in the same room as Murdoc.

"That's the only catch with this place if you're still renting it out. He's a jerk who smokes and drinks. He's a womanizer as well….oh and uh…he's a Satanist." 2D said, hoping she'd still rent the room.

Gabriella touched the cross that hung from her neck. She knew she would be safe, she had faith in God, but she still felt a bit of fear. Noodle could tell what she was thinking and smiled.

"Don't worry Gabriella-san. Russell with protect you." Gabriella shot a look at Russell, who smiled politely.

"And Muds wouldn't hurt you. That's the last thing he'd do to an attractive girl." Russell said. Gabriella understood what he meant, and the colour left her cheeks. But she told them she'd rent the room, as she didn't have enough money to go anywhere else.

"I will be okay." She assured herself quietly, as she followed 2D to what she now dreaded to be her room.


	3. The Room

2D led Gabriella to the room that she would soon be hers. She saw a door at the end of the hall, and thought it was hers. She walked up to it and grabbed for the doorknob.

"Uh, that's not it." Gabriella looked over her shoulder at him. "_This _is it." he said, opening a door to the left. Gabriella's hand fell deftly from the knob and she followed 2D inside her new room. The walls were white, or at least, meant to be white. There were, what looked like coffee stains all over. The carpet was meant to be a cream-ish colour, but obviously hadn't been washed in a while. Gabriella spun around a few times to view every angle of the room. She set her suitcases down on the bed, then realized she'd have to change the sheets later.

There was a roll-top desk, a filthy window, a small couch, a corner sofa, and a TV set on a creaky table that looked like it was about to fall apart. She smiled. The room _was _dingy, but she liked cleaning things and making them new. She would go out later to buy some new paint to refresh the room. Perhaps if she saved enough, she'd be able to get rid of the nasty carpet, she'd have to live with it for now. But she was happy.

"I love it." She said. 2D smiled.

"Glad you like it, love." He turned to leave her to her things.

"Wait!" She stopped him. "What's through that door, the one at the end of the hall?"

"That's the garage."

"The garage? What's in the garage?" She asked.

"The Winnebago." He replied. There was a silence. Gabriella had no idea what the Winnebago was, but she knew she didn't like it. 2D spoke again. "We've sent for a new carpet, unfortunately though, you'll have to live with the paint for a while."

"That's alright! I'm glad that there'll be a new carpet." Gabriella was happy she was wearing shoes. "You sure you don't have any paint? There's gotta be an old can around here somewhere!"

"You can check if you like." 2D smiled. With that, he left.

Gabriella opened her suitcases and set to work. She had a lot of unpacking to do. Realizing there was no dresser to store her clothes in, she set them back down in her suitcase and decided to tidy up a bit.

She cleared the bed, then began to strip it; the comforters, the sheets, the pillows, the blankets, everything. She filled her arms with the large pile, and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as her door was shut, she saw the mysterious garage door out of the corner of her eye. She still couldn't think of what went on in there, but she figured that it had to do with the man that she'd met in the kitchen briefly. What was his name? Murdoc?

She couldn't take her eyes off of the door, nor could she move. It was only when Noodle emerged from her room, right across from Gabriella's, that she forced herself to look away and ask Noodle where the laundry room was.


	4. Just Be Careful

Gabriella was cautious as she filled the washing machine with her things. In addition to washing her _own _sheets and such, the laundry room, if it could even be called that, was full of things that needed to be cleaned.

"You'd better watch out for yourself." Gabriella whirled around at the voice from behind her. It was Russell.

"Oh, hello Russell." Gabriella smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Murdoc," Russell began. Gabriella sighed. "He likes women. Just be careful around him." Russell was a man of few words, even Gabriella could see it after two days of being there. But even so, his warning was sweet and considerate.

"Thank you for being so concerned Russell."

"Now I know you're a smart girl, and you won't do anything dumb. But still…just be careful." Russell gave her a kind smile and left. Gabriella's thoughts went back to Murdoc. She only hoped that she'd be able to avoid him completely. She thought about that horrible smell that wafted through the room as soon as he appeared. It was the awful stench of booze and sweat. The man looked filthy! And that twisted grin—

She shook her head. She mustn't think about these things. If she wanted to remain happy while living at this place, she had to think positively. She went back to doing the laundry, her mind wandering. She tried to focus on how she would redo her new room. She wanted to repaint the walls, and add new furniture. She smiled when she thought about the details she would add. The room would need a few flowers. She would make it look wonderful!


	5. Paint

Gabriella had just finished spreading the sheets over her bed. Even though it was just one thing off her list finished, it made the room seem a little more like her own. She stood back for a moment to admire it. She smiled.

She looked at the worn out walls. She _really _wanted that paint. She bit her lip and glanced around. She made up her mind.

She opened her door and stuck her head out. She looked at the garage door, making sure it was closed. Then she looked down the other end of the hall, making sure that no one was around. It was only ten o' clock, but there was no sign of anybody in the hallway, so she figured they had at least gone to their rooms.

Had 2D told her where to find the paint? She thought for a moment. No, he hadn't. She would just have to look everywhere. She walked until she reached a strange hallway, one with pictures on the walls.

Gabriella's mind was distracted from her objective to find the paint, until she bumped into a door. She smirked when she noted that she had begun to walk a little off center. The door wasn't labeled, but it didn't look like a bedroom, so she went inside.

It was- or at least _looked _like- a closet of some sort. There was no light switch, so Gabriella used the hall light to see. She stepped inside, her back turned to the opened door. It was quite big actually, for a closet. There were shelves with blankets, towels, sweaters, buckets, empty spray bottles, trash that people had been too lazy to throw away, paint cans, medication bottles—Paint cans!

Gabriella picked up the can of paint and was happy to find it heavy with liquid. She grabbed a screw driver she saw next to her, and used it to pry the lid off. It was white. Perfect!

Satisfied with her find, she looked for a brush to go with it. She didn't see anything, so she decided to look for one later. She nodded her head contently and turned around to leave. She let out a loud and sudden gasp.

There in the door way, once again silhouetted, was the band's bassist, Murdoc Niccals. All that Gabriella could see from the dark storage room were two mismatched eyes. One red, one black. They showed no expression. They caught her off guard. Her heart was thumping in her chest, beating wildly; she had to put her hand on it to calm it down.

"OH!" She tried to catch her breath. Murdoc chuckled, obviously pleased that he had given her a fright. "You scared me!" Gabriella shouted.

"Did I?" Murdoc said slyly. His mouth remained expressionless, but his eyes grinned. "I didn't mean any harm." He moved a little closer to her. She moved a little further away from him. She backed as far as possible until her back hit the shelves. Murdoc inched further and further, until he was so close, Gabriella could smell his foul breath. Their eyes locked for a moment, fear striking into her entire body. Their faces were only a breath apart. Murdoc's body continued to move closer, and his arm reached up to grab something. His arm came back down and he held the object at her eye level. It was a paint brush.

Gabriella, eyes wide, still frozen, plucked the brush from his hand and held it close to her chest with both hands.

"Uh…t-t-t-thank you." She managed to utter. His eyes stared at her, and she felt embarrassed, like he could see through her clothes. (Though that wouldn't surprise her.)

She squeezed past him and ran out of the room, not looking behind her. When she got back to her own room, it took her a full five minutes to compose herself properly. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. She needed to lie down.


End file.
